


Vampires don't cry

by Ollava



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollava/pseuds/Ollava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week's chooseday challenge was angst.<br/>This is one of my first fics in English, don't judge me too harshly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires don't cry

Carmilla was walking down the street near Silas University. It was around 11 pm and Laura had agreed to go on a date with her. Asking her out had gone better than she had expected. Laura had said yes instantly after she’d got the words out of her mouth. Then Carmilla as cool as possible had just said, _Okay cool_ , and told Laura to meet her at the local bar. Carmilla had got her flowers. She thought they were cliché, but she knew the little human would love them. Laura was so sweet and naïve, but there was something strange strength in her. Carmilla didn’t know exactly what it was and why she was so attracted to her. She had tried to resist it after what had happened to Ell, but there she was, bringing flowers to a 19-year-old.

Smiling, she turned to the street she was supposed to meet Laura. The moon was nowhere to be seen, but a few streetlights brought dim light to the ground. The bar was still pretty far away but Carmilla could already see Laura standing in front of it. She didn’t know if Laura had actually ever even been to a bar, since her dad was a bit overprotective. Oh well, better late than never. The weather was chilly and the wind was blowing quite hard. Carmilla hoped Laura hadn’t had to wait for her for long. She kept walking towards her and after short amount of time Laura saw her coming. The little Cupcake smiled and waved. She looked so adorable when she smiled. Carmilla was still far from Laura, but she saw a very drunk man tottering out of the bar. The man walked past Laura and grabbed her purse. Carmilla sped up to running speed to get to Laura. She begged Laura wouldn’t do anything before she got there.

“Hey”, she heard Laura yelling at the man and trying to take her purse back. The man turned back at her and pulled a knife beneath his jacket.

“NO!” Camilla screamed. She jumped transformed into the giant black cat in the air. It had been only few seconds since she’d been across the block, but with her vampire speed she was already ten feet from Laura. She jumped in top of the man and he fell to the ground and hit his head. The man pushed the giant cat away and Carmilla got off of him and growled threateningly witch made the man run away.

Carmilla transformed back to human and turned to Laura, who had collapsed to the ground and her heart skipped a few beats. The knife was in middle of Laura’s stomach and there was blood all over her. _No, please don’t let this be real, please no, Laura can’t die_ , was all she could think about. Carmilla pulled her phone out and quickly called 911. She tried really hard not to panic and didn’t quite succeed. The worker sent help and told her to wait for an ambulance.

“Laura…” Carmilla took Laura’s hands into hers. “Laura I’m right here.”

“Carm…” was all Laura managed to say before passing out.

“Laura? Please don’t die. The help is on its way. Just don’t die. You only need to stay alive until then. You need to stay with me. You have no idea how much I love you, just please don’t leave me…” Carmilla’s voice broke down and she covered her face with her hands. _Vampires don’t cry_ , was something she constantly had to think about so she wouldn’t burst into tears. She pulled herself together and took Laura’s head to her lap and focused on stroking Laura’s hair until the ambulance came.

Carmilla hold Laura’s hand the whole way to the hospital as the nurses were doing everything they could to save Laura. Carmilla kept her eyes on Laura’s face, imagining she was sleeping, and listened the monitor beeping telling her Laura’s heart was still beating. She felt like it wasn’t real. She couldn’t be so unlucky. Maybe it was karma. First Ell and now she was losing Laura too. Maybe karma was punishing her for all the terrible things she’d done. It was making her lose everything she’d ever loved.

It wasn't a long ride but for Carmilla it felt like forever, When they got to the hospital nurses rushed Laura straight to a surgery room. Carmilla run alongside Laura and the nurses, but they wouldn’t let her in the room. Carmilla sank to the floor. She curled up as small as she could and stopped breathing. It distracted her a little bit. She kept telling herself that vampires don’t cry but it didn’t help much. She felt hopeless, like it was her fault and there was nothing she could do.

Nurses and polices came to ask her questions. She answered them idly. Eventually they went away. Occasionally she heard people talk about the incident. _“Eyewitnesses said there was a panther that turned into a girl. That’s crazy right.”_

It felt like she’d been there forever, but finally someone came from the surgery room and Carmilla jumped of the floor and went to interrogate him.

“I’m sorry. She’s dead”, the nurse said. _No_. He also said something else but Carmilla didn’t listen, she had no desire to hear anything else. She couldn’t help it but burst into tears. She wanted to die and follow Laura wherever she’d gone. She wanted to find the man who had killed Laura and avenge her death. She collapsed to the floor again. The nurse tried to comfort her but she rudely got rid of him. At that moment the dimwit squad rushed to the room.

“We came as soon as we could after we got the call…” Perry said but stopped talking when she saw that Camilla was crying.

“Oh no”, LaFontaine said. “Is she…” The nurse explained the situation to them which after they started crying silently to each other’s shoulders and trying to deal with Laura’s death. After a few minutes Carmilla heard someone sit to the floor next to her.

“I thought vampires didn’t cry”, Danny said sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself


End file.
